Motsuremashita
by akxmin
Summary: —En el instituto seremos Eren y Levi, el profesor y el alumno. Fuera de ahí, sólo seremos tú y yo —sonrió, y su sonrisa era tan hermosa que me hundiría en ella para siempre. Enredados, claro que sí. Sólo tú y yo. [Escrito para Fredo Godofredo] One-shot. Ereri.


**Extensión:** 5,330 palabras.  
 **Pareja:** Eren/Levi, Ereri.  
 **Advertencias:** Relación entre hombres. Universo alterno (relación estudiante/profesor). Uso descarado del OoC. Contenido explícito.  
 **Resumen:** —En el instituto seremos Eren y Levi, el profesor y el alumno. Fuera de ahí, sólo seremos tú y yo —sonrió, y su sonrisa era tan hermosa que me hundiría en ella para siempre. Enredados, claro que sí. Sólo tú y yo.  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **Motsuremashita.**_

 **a** kxmin.

* * *

 _Escrito para Fredo Godofredo._

* * *

Ambos nos precipitamos hacia la habitación sin siquiera pensarlo una vez y sin cuestionarnos nada. Sonreíamos contra la boca del otro, intentando deshacernos de algunas prendas mientras caminábamos.

Le tomé del cuello y lo adherí a mi boca al mismo tiempo que él me empujaba con suavidad sobre la cama. Me aferré a él desde su nuca y comenzó a soltar mis pantalones con un poco de apuro. Yo sonreí con mi lengua entre sus labios y él comenzó a soltarse sus propios pantalones. Me di la vuelta rápidamente cuando él se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo a la vez que se frotaba contra mí y ascendía la tela de mi camisa. Gemí al sentir la fricción en la entrada de mi cuerpo. Me retiró la camisa y se frotó un poco más contra mí. Deslizó su brazo por sobre el mío, ejerciendo una suave caricia que me hizo ronronear con una sonrisa.

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos en el preciso instante que arremetía contra mi cuerpo, provocando un vaivén agresivo y un gemido placentero de mi parte. Se movió dentro de mí sin salir completamente de mi interior, robándome algunos gemidos quedos y mis puños apretados; uno en torno a las sábanas, el otro en torno a su mano. Se alejó del apoyo de mi espalda, enderezándose. Tomó mis caderas con sus manos y comenzó a embestirme suave y a un ritmo aceptable. Yo gemí a la par de sus embestidas, aun aferrado a mi colchón, presionando mis puños en torno a las sábanas.

Volvió a recostarse sobre mí, llegando a penetrarme con mayor profundidad, por lo cual gemí alto y sin poder contenerme. Me besó suavemente el oído, para luego lamerlo con la punta de su lengua, incitándome a gemir cada vez más alto. Una de sus manos se adhirió a mi cintura para arremeter contra mí, con lentitud esta vez, con calma y suavidad.

El primer orgasmo se fue como llegó, para ambos.

Demasiado rápido.

De todos modos, las cosas no finalizaron en el primero.

Él gimió con ganas cuando me senté sobre su cuerpo y me profané yo mismo. Se mordió el labio inferior con saña y rodeó mis caderas con sus manos, mientras que yo me aferré a la cabecera de mi cama, ayudándome a impulsarme. Me mordí el labio al sentir cómo caía suavemente sobre su pelvis, chocando contra él, arrasando con todo lo que tenía. Se movió con rapidez cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cambiando los roles de la posición. Cayó sobre mí, ambos frente a frente, con él sin salir de mi interior. Aferré mis piernas a su cuerpo y él embistió con profundidad, robándome un gemido demasiado pornográfico. Me aferré a su espalda, rasgando con mis uñas sus tensos músculos, dejando huellas. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y permaneció allí todo lo que se demoró en correrse.

Salió de mi interior con cuidado, robándome un quejido cuando me sentí vacío. Se recostó a mi lado, y yo me giré hacia él, tomándole del rostro. Me hundí en su boca con necesidad, sintiendo la humedad y calidez en aquel recoveco que me atrajo toda la noche. Él deslizó su mano por mi cuerpo desnudo, perdiéndose al rodear una de mis nalgas y apretar con sus dedos, soltando una risita traviesa que murió en mi boca.

—Son las tres de la madrugada, hoy mismo comienzo mi trabajo y no podré ni llegar, mierda —sonreí sobre su boca. Acaricié su mejilla con mi dedo índice y él sonrió—. Vamos a dormir.

—Dormir… —respondió con el tono de voz en un hilo.

Yo sonreí y me alejé de él, dándome la vuelta. Cerré los ojos con tranquilidad, dispuesto a dormirme en menos de lo que un gallo tarda en cantar. Pero los abrí con sorpresa cuando sentí cómo me rodeaba la cintura con su brazo, se pegaba a mí, sintiéndolo allí contra mis nalgas, y su aliento sobre mi cuello, tibio y dulce. De todos modos, no me importó demasiado. Antes de dormirme del todo, percibí sus dedos ejerciendo suaves roces sobre la piel alrededor de mi ombligo, provocándome bonitas sensaciones.

(…)

Me tomé la cabeza apenas la despegué de la almohada. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y sentí moverse el colchón en algún sitio. Me alcé en la cama y lo vi allí, colocándose los bóxers con tranquilidad. Llevaba el cabello algo húmedo y las puntas goteaban un poco. Y el torso húmedo, y…

Mierda, pero ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

—Espero que no te moleste que haya utilizado tu ducha… —sonrió cuando me descubrió despierto.

—Oye, con esto de dormir sólo dos horas y recordar poco y nada… ¿podrías hacerme acordar de tu nombre? —pregunté con una sonrisa forzada. Mierda, Levi, espero que no se te haya ido la mano esta vez.

—Eren —respondió él.

—¿Y podrías decirme también tu edad? —volví a preguntar.

—Diecinueve —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya, encima de que soy un maldito borracho, también soy un pederasta de mierda —ironicé. Me quité las mantas de encima y me coloqué de pie, desnudo como estaba—. Gracias, niño. Allá te ves.

—Oye, ¿podríamos echarnos otro ahora mismo? —preguntó, tomándome de la cintura en cuanto estuve a punto de cruzar el umbral de mi puerta.

—Mira, créeme que me gustaría, pero hoy, comienzo con mi nuevo trabajo y no me gustaría tener unas pintas horribles porque… —me callé de repente y solté un suspiro. Rodé los ojos y me di una patada en el culo en mi mente—. Bien, uno rápido y te largas…

—Oh, sí… —sonrió él.

(…)

—¡Buenos días! —exclamé precipitándome hacia la sala de profesores. Era mi primer día y ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde. El jefe de estudios me observó con seriedad y el entrecejo contraído en una mueca no muy agradable. Yo me sonrojé y me aclaré la garganta—. Lo siento, el transporte público es…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, te lo dejaré pasar porque es el primer día de clases —dijo el jefe de estudios, para luego retirarse de la sala dando un sonoro portazo. Yo solté un suspiro de alivio.

—No tienes que tomártelo tan en serio, es un hombre algo turbado consigo mismo —sonrió una mujer de más o menos unos treinta años, acercándose hacia mí. Me sonrió con amabilidad—. Un gusto, soy Hanji, la nueva profesora de Literatura. ¿Tú eres…?

—Levi, el nuevo profesor de Cálculo, y el gusto es mío —respondí. La mujer, Hanji, me mostró en donde podía tomar asiento antes de que todos los alumnos ocuparan el instituto.

—Soy Erwin, el profesor de Arte —dijo un hombre, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Yo lo miré y estreché su mano.

—Levi —dije. El hombre me observó de una manera peculiar y me sonrió, dándose la vuelta. Yo alcé una ceja ante el gesto y sonreí de medio lado.

(…)

La campana del establecimiento resonó en todo el lugar, retumbando. Yo tomé todas mis cosas al vuelo; tenía mi primera clase en este instituto, y era ahora mismo. Salí de la sala deseándoles un buen día de trabajo a mis compañeros y caminé rápidamente hacia la clase. Entrando y cerrando la puerta con lentitud. Todos los jóvenes estaban sentados sobre los pupitres, algunos sobre mi escritorio y otros hablando muy alegremente.

—Oigan —dije yo, llamando la atención de todos. Los alumnos se voltearon hacia mí y se acomodaron en sus asientos como debía. Dejé mis pertenencias sobre mi escritorio—. Bien, me presentaré para que me conozcan y luego ustedes me dirán algo de ustedes. Mi nombre es Levi, soy su nuevo profesor de Cálculo y…

Fui interrumpido por el murmullo del picaporte de la puerta. Me giré hacia ella y… oh, no.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Pero si a mí me habían echado la mierda encima, demonios.

—Lo siento, prof… oh, vaya —sonrió él, sorprendiéndose. Yo le observé con los ojos abiertos mientras él me sonreía con una sorpresa bastante contenida. Dios, no podía ser él, no puede ser que él esté aquí.

—Eren, ya en el primer día llegando tarde, pero ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó una chica de la clase.

Yo aparté mi mirada de él y la volví a la clase.

—Toma asiento, por favor —fue lo único que dije.

Me di la vuelta y sentí un calor recorrerme enteramente el cuerpo. Demonios, ¿cómo puede ser que este imbécil esté aquí si me había dicho que tenía diecinueve? No, no… eso era lo de menos. Yo me acosté con ese mocoso y él parece no haberse olvidado de nada, mismo me sonrió al verme. Esto iba a ser muy difícil.

—De acuerdo —dije, tomando una de mis primeras actividades del día—. Les daré algunos ejercicios para resolver… no será parte de la calificación, pero sean sinceros conmigo. Tienen que resolverlas con su compañero de banco.

Comencé a repartir las hojas, pasando por todos los bancos. Cuando llegué al de Eren contuve el aliento y no lo miré a los ojos, pero sí pude ver aquellas manos tomando la hoja que le extendí. Me mordí la lengua, pero no pude evitar inclinarme hacia su oído, reposando mi mano sobre su hombro. Él alzó una ceja y se giró a medias, sonriéndome como tan imbécil podía ser el muy maldito.

—Tú y yo, después de clase, tenemos que hablar —le dije. Él se giró completamente hacia mí y me sonrió en grande.

—Claro, profesor, no hay problema —me respondió con un tonito juguetón.

(…)

Mas tarde, todos comenzaron a entregarme sus trabajos y a retirarse de la clase. Me coloqué de pie, mientras un chico era el último en salir y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí luego de dedicarme una sonrisa. Solté un suspiro y alcé la vista hacia él.

—Ven aquí.

Desde el fondo del salón, él sonrió y luego soltó un suspiro. Tomó sus cosas y se colocó de pie, caminando pesadamente hacia mí, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios. Rodé los ojos y lo miré seriamente, intentando no pensar en todo lo que había disfrutado con él. Cállate, Levi, no pienses en eso ahora. No pienses nunca en eso, bastardo.

—Antes de que diga algo, debo decirle que ha estado grandioso lo de hoy en la madrugada —habló con aquella sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, alzando una ceja con una mueca sugestiva. Eso sonaba más a «lo recuerdo todo, no me he olvidado de nada».

—No seas hipócrita, mocoso, eres un niño mentiroso de mierda —le solté sin más ni menos, completamente cabreado.

—No pensaba lo mismo esta madrugada, ¿o sí? —sonrió. Me mordí el labio inferior con rabia.

—Me has dicho que tenías diecinueve, cabrón, ¿qué pretendes? —pregunté con rabia.

—No te molestes, sabía que si te decía la verdad no me ibas a dar acceso a ese fruto prohibido, y que yo no me quería perder para nada —y el hijo de puta tenía la maldita cara para burlarse de mí.

—No me hables de esa forma, niñato de mierda —ordené. Él se encogió de hombros y se rió bajito—. ¿Qué edad tienes, joder?

—Casi dieciocho —respondió tranquilo.

—O sea que diecisiete —dije yo. Él asintió. Solté una risa exasperada, imposible de creer en lo que me había metido—. Escúchame una cosa. Ahora tendrás que comprender y comenzar a comportarte como mi alumno, porque eso es lo que eres. Tengo veintisiete putos años, tú diecisiete. Nunca nos hemos visto antes, nos hemos encontrado hoy, en esta clase. No quiero meterme en problemas por ti, la verdad es que ya he tenido suficiente actuando como un pederasta de mierda contigo esta madrugada.

—Bueno, no me has violado tú, lo he hecho yo —dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me mordí los labios y caminé hacia él, pero me tomó de la cintura y me enfrentó sin deshacer esa… esa maldita sonrisa de mierda—. Bien, profesor. Pero aún recuerdo cómo se sentía ahí dentro, cómo te movías sobre mí, cómo gemías y decías mi nombre… —sentí su mano deslizarse por mi trasero, pero lo alejé de mí de un empujón.

—Entiende una cosa, niño —le dije—. No quiero tener problemas aquí por un imbécil como tú, me traes sin cuidado y comprende que no ha sido nada más. Eso no se repetirá, no tienes pruebas de nada, así que no me molestes.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo pruebas de nada? —preguntó él con una ceja alzada. Yo me detuve y lo observé con seriedad—. ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

—No seas un hijo de puta… —farfullé con rabia.

—Pero no he hecho ni dicho nada, profesor —sonrió él, acercándose a mí. Le observé a los ojos, porque aunque fuese un mocoso, me sacaba varios centímetros—. Usted encárguese de sus cosas, de las fotografías… digo, de mis cosas… me encargo yo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunté con los dientes apretados, tomándole de su codo con brusquedad.

—Nada, pero, si me permite… —se acercó a mi cuello y lo besó con lentitud, tomándome por sorpresa. Sentí la punta de su lengua recorrer mi piel y no dejé escapar el gemido que se me atascó en la garganta. Tampoco el que pidió a gritos salir cuando me rodeó entero con su palma suave, propinando un ligero apretón que me dejó sin aire—. Tengo que irme.

Se retiró de la clase cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Yo solté el aliento que había contenido y un suspiro, sintiendo cosquilleos en mi estómago y en mi cuello, donde él había lamido y besado. Dios, que aunque fuese un mocoso de mierda o no, estaba tan bueno como cuando me había dejado follar por él…

Demonios, Levi, no sabes en dónde te has metido.

(…)

 ** _Semanas más tarde._**

 ** _._**

Saqué dos libros del estante de la biblioteca del instituto y los abrí, caminando hacia la vuelta de la estantería. Ahogué un grito cuando choqué de sopetón con alguien, provocando que mandara los libros al demonio y estos fueran a parar directamente al suelo.

—Mierda, pero ¿qué–? —mascullé sin poder finalizar con mi oración.

—Vaya, qué coincidencia que nos encontremos, profesor —sonrió Eren. Solté un suspiro y estuve dispuesto a recoger los libros, pero él me detuvo tomándome de la barbilla. Yo me removí al contacto.

—Oye, suéltame, ¿qué quieres? —pregunté desinteresado, deshaciéndome del roce con su mano. Es que me iba a volver loco con esa mirada, hacía tres semanas que no podía dejar de ver todo lo que hacía, seguir todos sus pasos… es que… maldición.

—Has estado evitándome desde hace un mes, más o menos —respondió él, como si se hiciese el tonto y nada hubiese ocurrido nunca entre nosotros.

—Serás imbécil, ¿no te ha quedado claro lo que dije el otro día? No quiero meterme en problemas por ti —hablé con seriedad—. Además, comprende que no ha ocurrido nada, no tengo la obligación de hablarte ni mirarte a los ojos. Que hayamos follado una vez no significa nada. Eres mi alumno y yo tu profesor, entiendelo de una vez.

—Pero no ha sido una vez, lo hicimos varias veces —sonrió él. Rodé los ojos y volví a suspirar; no soportaba que hiciera estas cosas—. Bueno… es que me ha encantado, y de acuerdo, no puedo dejar de mirarte el culo porque siempre me recuerdo saliendo y entrando de ahí…

—Cierra esa puta boca, ¿qué estás haciendo? —me quejé. Eren sonrió y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, pegándome a su cuerpo. Y yo no pude evitar dejarme hacer por él, porque me gustaba, y recordaba por qué me gustaba tanto—. Eren…

—Vamos, a esta hora ya no hay casi nadie en el instituto, profesor… —susurró junto a mi oído, jugueteando con el comienzo de mi playera desde mi espalda baja.

Dios, combatir contra el deseo es imposible.

Le tomé de la nuca y lo adherí con fuerza a mi boca, besándole con tanta necesidad que acabamos recostados contra las mesas de la biblioteca cuando él correspondió el beso. Coló su lengua hasta mi campanilla y no pude evitar mover mis manos hacia el interior de sus bóxers, acariciando su trasero con ganas. Me mordisqueó el labio inferior con suavidad, sonriendo contra mi boca.

—¿Aquí, contra la mesa? ¿O te parece mejor que te lo haga sobre ella? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Gemí de tan sólo pensarlo y él volvió a unirse a mis labios, sonriendo contra mi boca al sentir sus manos deslizarse hacia mi trasero, acariciándome con las palmas abiertas. Tomé el cuello de su abrigo y tironeé de él, deslizándolo por uno de sus hombros. Él se alejó de mis labios y descendió por mi barbilla hasta dar con mi cuello, donde abrió su boca y abarcó mi piel, succionando. Yo gemí mordiéndome mi labio inferior, sonriendo en el acto. Alzó uno de mis muslos, colocándolo contra su cuerpo, acariciando y apretando mi piel por sobre mis pantalones, provocándome y buscándome de una forma demasiado caliente.

Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Este mocoso de mierda estaba para cometer los mil y un crímenes.

—Y como te decía, en ese monólogo aclaraban las situaciones de… —al escuchar la nueva voz en la biblioteca, alejé a Eren de sopetón, abriendo los ojos. Él se acomodó el abrigo y yo me arreglé la ropa y el cabello.

—Mierda, imbécil, lárgate, no te pueden ver aquí conmigo —exclamé en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Él abrió los ojos y se escondió detrás de una estantería. Observé a través de los libros a Hanji y a Erwin hablando sobre algún texto, y caminé hacia Eren—. ¿No que a esta hora no había nadie, bastardo?

—Pero no se ha negado, profesor —susurró con una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza. Le miré con rabia y él alzó las manos, pero qué hijo de perra—. Bien. Me largo, pero me debes un polvo. Este manoseo no cuenta para nada y no me parece suficiente. A menos que quieras que se me vaya un poco la lengua con estos encuentros clandestinos con mi profesor favorito…

—En otro momento arreglaremos las cosas, ahora te largas, Eren —mascullé con los dientes apretados.

—De acuerdo —sonrió, acercándose a mí. Me tomó de mi mejilla y unió sus labios a los míos, sorprendiéndome ante lo suave y tierno que fue el beso, sólo una caricia que se demoró cinco segundos—. Adiós, profesor.

Sin saludarle, moví la cabeza, indicándole que se largara. Él sonrió y se retiró con sigilo, sin que nadie se enterase de nada. Yo me crucé de brazos y rodé los ojos, dejando descansar mi cuerpo contra la estantería, pensando en las muchas cosas que me provocaba este niño. Las cosquillas en el estómago, el calor en mis mejillas, las sonrisas traviesas… ¿qué carajos es lo que estaba haciendo?

—¡Levi! —pegué un salto cuando Hanji se asomó por la estantería, seguida de Erwin. Solté un suspiro y me llevé la mano a la altura de mi corazón, mientras ella sonreía extrañada—. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—En busca de libros y temas para una próxima clase —dije enderezándome, acomodando mi ropa. Intenté pasar lo más posible de ellos.

—¿Acaso te has peleado con los libros, Levi? Estás un poco desarreglado —dijo Hanji, caminando hacia mí. Extendió sus manos para arreglar el cuello de mi camiseta, pero me alarmé cuando ella abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a los labios.

—Bonita marca te han dejado en el cuello —dije Erwin con una sonrisa.

Mierda, Eren, mierda, mierda…

Mocoso de mierda.

—No, yo… —comencé a decir.

—¡Apuesto a que esa mujer era muy buena como para dejarle ese chupetón! —opinó Hanji. Yo solté un suspiro.

—Es que… —quise responder.

—Tiene que haber sido increíble como para dejarle semejante marca y no ser buena —preguntó Erwin con una sonrisa.

—Pero no… —volvieron a interrumpirme.

—¿La conocemos? ¿y qué tal ha…? —Hanji comenzó a formular otra pregunta, pero no se lo permití.

—¡Mierda, que no ha sido una mujer, soy un maricón, bastardos! —exclamé con rabia, deshaciéndome de la ira y la rabia que tenía encima. Hanji y Erwin se quedaron de a cuadros y yo me di cuenta de la magnitud de mi confesión. Me mordí el labio inferior, llevándome las manos al rostro, luego soltando un suspiro—. Lo siento, no tendría que haberlo dicho así, pero es que…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se quedaron mudos. Yo negué con la cabeza y pasé de ellos, dirigiéndome hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

—Levi —llamó Erwin, provocando que me detuviera. Me giré hacia él y él se acercó a mí alzando las manos—. No tienes que pedirnos disculpas, tú eres lo que eres y nosotros no tenemos voz ni voto sobre ello. Todo lo contrario, nosotros tendríamos que pedirte disculpas por ser tan insistentes y curiosos, así que… me gustaría disculparme contigo. Después de todo, eres mi compañero de trabajo, y por ende, un gran profesor.

—Y sumando a todo lo que ha dicho Erwin, creo que sería grandioso que seamos como colegas, ¡siempre he querido conocer a alguien gay y que sea mi amigo! —sonrió Hanji, sonando muy inocente.

—Gracias, pero no hacen falta las disculpas —respondí yo, desviando la mirada—. Con gusto sería su colega, no me vendría mal la compañía ahora.

—Oh, bien, entonces estamos aquí para ti —sonrió Erwin.

Sonreí ligeramente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tomé mis pertenencias y abrí la puerta de la biblioteca, saliendo de allí. No caminé ni dos pasos cuando una voz hizo que me detuviera.

—Creo que un profesor y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes —dijo a mis espaldas. Alcé una ceja y me giré hacia él. Estaba de pie, alejado uno par de metros de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Vamos, después del momento que te han hecho pasar, quiero reponerte, Levi.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando lo escuché decir mi nombre. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí, no pudiéndome contener de lo mucho que deseaba estar con él. Él caminó lentamente y se colocó de frente a mí. Yo le observé sin mueca alguna.

—Ahora sí podré gemir tu nombre sin problema, recordándote a ti —sonrió, alzando su mano, acariciando mi mejilla.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré a los ojos. No valía la pena negarse, no cuando sí quería enrollarme con el niño.

(…)

Caímos ambos sobre mi cama, completamente desnudos, él sobre mi cuerpo y entre mis piernas. Me besó la boca con suavidad y yo le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, también acariciándole el cabello con mis dedos.

—Aún sigo pensando que soy un pederasta de mierda y que no tendría que haberte traído de vuelta aquí —dije, entremedio de los besos que estaba dedicando por mi cuello. Se alejó de mí y se alzó, observándome extrañado—. Eren, eres un niño…

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Si hay sentimientos de por medio es lo que de verdad vale, ¿no? —preguntó él y yo abrí los ojos. Él soltó un bufido y volvió a hundirse en mi cuello. Sentí su mano tomar mi muslo y alzarlo para poder acariciarlo con facilidad. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Estás diciendo que…? —comencé a preguntar, pero me interrumpí al vuelo. Eren volvió a alzarse y levantó una ceja. Solté un suspiro—. Has dicho sentimientos, ¿tú… tienes sentimientos por mí?

—Pues… una persona normal que consigue follar una noche, lo olvida rápidamente, ¿no? Quiero decir, no tiene ningún valor el haberse acostado con alguien, porque lo olvidas y pasas de ello, sigues con lo tuyo, ¿verdad? —preguntó dudoso. Yo asentí con la cabeza—. Bueno, yo no lo he olvidado. Y es que la escena de nuestra… aquella vez, se me viene a la cabeza todo el tiempo, está allí y no se detiene. No creo que esa clase de cosas no sean sentimientos, a mí me gustas, Levi. No sé si yo a ti, pero a mí me gustas aunque seas mi profesor.

No me quedaron más palabras para responder a tanta verdad. Así que sólo presioné su nuca y le hundí en mi boca, besándole con suavidad, con _sentimiento_. Eren me correspondió y continuó con las caricias sobre mi muslo. Yo le mordisqueé los labios suavemente, provocando que se alejara de mi boca y uniera nuestras frentes.

—Házmelo ya —ordené con un jadeo. Él sonrió y se colocó detrás de mí, ambos en posición fetal. Adhirió su mano a mi pecho y sentí cómo se acomodaba adecuadamente detrás de mi cuerpo, pegado a mi espalda. Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos—. Hazlo con lo que sientas, Eren… déjame sentir lo que tú sientes y muéstramelo.

Eren asintió, para luego tomarme de la cadera y comenzar a presionar en mi entrada. Inhalé una buena cantidad de aire cuando sentí la intromisión y la solté con un gemido cuando llegó hasta el fondo, chocando contra mí. Volvió su mano a mi pecho y comenzó a embestirme con lentitud, a un ritmo calmo, con cuidado. Gemí suave, porque él no estaba siendo agresivo ni violento, no tenía por qué gemir de otro modo. Le pedí más, y no dudó en entregármelo, porque él lo tenía todo y yo se lo agradecía. Se deslizó dentro de mí sin salir por completo de mi interior, ambos unidos desde mi espalda y su pecho. Sonreí y gemí al mismo tiempo cuando Eren se alzó un poco en su posición para hundir su rostro en mi cuello y besarme con suavidad. Yo gemí su nombre, aferrando mi mano a la suya, que se encontraba sobre mi pecho.

Llevó el mismo ritmo todo el tiempo, acariciando las curvas de mi cuerpo sin despegar sus labios de mi cuello. En especial, se dedicó a acariciar la curva de mis labios con sus dedos, ya que yo no dejaba de sonreír. Gemí con sus dedos sobre mi labio inferior cuando llegó al límite de mi cuerpo, mientras él mordisqueaba mi oreja y lamía con su lengua. Me rodeó el cuerpo con su brazo y me adhirió aún más a él, para sentirlo un poco más dentro de mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome tan bien entre sus brazos, más allá de que estábamos teniendo sexo y él lo hacía tan lindo conmigo. Me sentía, de algún modo, querido por este niño. Y no podía engañar a nadie, ninguna persona se olvida de otra en tres meses, y menos cuando hay sentimientos de por medio.

—Además de gustarme mucho, Levi, creo que te quiero —susurró contra mi oído.

Solté un gemido ahogado y me arqueé contra él. Me embistió sin detenerse, pero llevando el mismo ritmo calmo del principio. Nos corrimos en silencio, sin hacer ningún escándalo; yo primero, él me siguió luego de unos segundos. Dejé salir el aire que había mantenido mientras me corría y sentí cómo Eren salía de mi interior con cuidado, derramándose un poco sobre las sábanas. Me recosté con la mirada hacia el techo y oí el rumor de la ropa deslizarse por su cuerpo. Me alcé y observé extrañado cómo se colocaba los bóxers.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté atónito. Él se acomodó los bóxers en sus caderas y alzó la mirada hacia mí.

—Supongo que, como tendría que ser siempre, tengo que irme, dejarte solo y todo eso, porque así funcionan las cosas —respondió con seriedad. Yo fruncí el entrecejo.

—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas —dije yo, casi con desesperación. Abrí los ojos al notar cómo había sonado y él me observó de a cuadros, con los pantalones en sus manos, a medio camino. Solté un suspiro—. No quiero que te vayas, Eren. Me niego a que te largues, dejándome así, tan… —cerré la boca y me mordí la lengua. Mierda, tú sí que sabes irte de lengua, Levi, la verdad que eres un idiota todo el tiempo, imbécil.

—¿Tan… qué? —preguntó él, alzando la ceja.

—¡Es que me has confundido, bastardo! —exclamé como un loco. Eren dio un salto ante mi grito repentino—. ¡Primero me dices que hay sentimientos de por medio, que no es un polvo y que no puedes olvidarte de nuestra primera vez! ¡Luego dices que funcionan las cosas como no sé qué mierda y quieres dejarme aquí! ¡Me dices que te gusto, que me quieres, ¿y vas tú y te largas?! Pero ¡¿qué mierda te ocurre a ti, imbécil?!

—A mí me ocurren muchas cosas, Levi —dijo Eren, volviendo a la cama, gateando hacia mí. Me encogí en mi posición cuando me enfrentó muy de cerca—. Yo sé muy bien lo que me ocurre, pero ¿a ti? ¿A ti qué te ocurre?

—Que eres un mocoso de mierda, pero me encantas —respondí resignado. Y ya, porque no valía la pena negarme a lo que de verdad sentía. Eren alzó una ceja y me sonrió.

—¿Te encanto? —repitió en un tonito molesto, alzando una ceja. Yo asentí con la cabeza, deshaciéndome de todo el ego y orgullo disponible que tenía. Eren se mordió el labio y me acaricio la mejilla con su mano—. ¿Y también me quieres?

—Bueno… eso yo no… —Eren no me dejó terminar.

—¿Me quieres sí o no, Levi? —repitió. Yo le observé sin saber qué decirle—. Cuando lo hacía hace unos minutos, ¿pensabas en mí o en mi pene? ¿Pensabas en la llegada del orgasmo o pensabas en el momento del acto? ¿Pensabas en mis sentimientos llegando a tu interior o sólo un músculo que se erecta por naturaleza?

Solté un suspiro y no pude quitarle la mirada de encima. Me mordí el labio y bajé la cabeza.

—En verdad, en un momento me olvidé completamente que estabas detrás de mí, follándome o lo que sea —respondí dudoso—. Me olvidé de todo y me sentí tranquilo, me sentí… querido por ti. Yo sólo te sentía a ti. No pensé en el acto y tampoco ansié el orgasmo en ningún momento, porque no estaba sintiendo verdaderamente que estábamos actuando de manera natural y humana. Mi cabeza trabajó por mí todo el rato, ¿sabes? —alcé la cabeza y sonreí—. Y la síntesis de todo lo que he dicho, es que sí, te quiero, me cueste aceptarlo o no.

Eren sonrió, y su sonrisa era tan hermosa que me hundiría en ella para siempre. Descansó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo sentí la presión, así que me recosté en el colchón. Sonreí cuando me rodeó el cuerpo con uno de sus brazos y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, para luego dejar un beso sobre mi piel.

—En el instituto sólo seremos Eren y Levi, el profesor y el alumno —habló de repente, provocando que girara mi rostro hacia él. No le veía, pero lo imaginaba y eso era suficiente—. Fuera de ahí, sólo seremos tú y yo.

—Trato hecho, niño.

—Eres un gran profesor, Levi —confesó Eren—. En clases, en la calle, o en una cama, a fin de cuentas, enseñas muy bien en todos lados. No importa dónde estés, siempre tienes algún detalle mínimo para enseñar. Y te lo agradezco.

Sonreí orgulloso y acaricié su cabello con una de mis manos. Cerré los ojos y con el último beso de Eren sobre mi piel, me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios.

(…)

—Que terminen bien el día —les dije a los alumnos cuando comenzaron a retirarse de la clase luego de sonar la campana. Alcé la mirada y observé cómo Eren se acercaba a mi escritorio. Alcé una ceja cuando reposó sus manos sobre la tabla y se inclinaba un poco—. ¿Se le ofrece algo, alumno?

—Puedo recogerle cuando termine su trabajo aquí, profesor —respondió con el mismo tono, siguiendo mi juego—. Es que me muero por aprender algunas cosas, sólo tú y yo… una cama, algo de sudor…

—Bien, acepto —respondí con una sonrisa, colocándome de pie. Caminé hacia la puerta y sentí a Eren detrás de mí, casi adherido.

—Tú y yo —repitió con una sonrisa.

Me mordí el labio y él se retiró de la sala. Lo observé alejarse, caminando tranquilo.

Solté un suspiro.

Enredados, claro que sí. Sólo tú y yo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

N/A: Escrito con mucho amor para Fredo. ❤ Asdfghjkl. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo pero sinceramente no sé que fue lo que escribí, bueno, nunca lo sé ¿?… como sea, espero que te guste, o al menos esté aceptable. ¿?


End file.
